This phase II rolling arm master protocol (PRAM) is intended to serve as the template for the rapid evaluation of new agents and combinations of therapies in children infected with HIV. Information gained as to the effect on viral burden, immunologic reconstitution and safety and tolerance of these therapies over a defined period of time (48 weeks) will be utilized to direct future, large scale, Phase III studies.